Hipsters
The Hipsters is a sketch appears in both the First and Second Series of You're Skitting Me. The Hipsters sketch follows two self-proclaimed teenage Hipsters. Description Two self-proclaimed teenage hipsters go to extremes to resist conforming to societal norms, and standing out from the "brain-dead conformists". Often times at the expense of their own convenience, discomfort and sometimes even personal safety. First Series Cafe The Hipsters are at a Cafe looking over the Cafe's menu, where they are approached by the waitress. After questioning whether there was any food on the menu that has never been ordered before, the Hipsters decide these foods were to conformist, and decide to order non-existent foods. They request raw chicken and a blended sandwich, despite the waitress informing that raw chicken could cause food poisoning and would be lethal. Upon hearing that no one has died in the cafe they decide this would be even more non-conformist and eagerly request these foods. Phone Shop The Hipsters are at a phoneshop and complain to Wayne about their phones' reception. Wayne guiltily states that this is a common complaint but is then confused when the Hipsters state that they get perfect 5 bars of reception. They explain that everybody is getting 5 bars and they wish to distance themselves from the "brain dead zombie conformists", asking for "3 bars" and "negative 9 bars". Wayne explains he can't control how many bars each individual phone has, and that would require putting a lead lined blanket over themselves to block out the signal. Upon hearing that nobody else would do this, they eagerly go and cover themeselves in lead lined blankets to block out the signal. "Screw you conformity" The Hipsters are discussing how everyone possesses jobs and how they stand out from the "brain dead conformists" by staying unemployed. However, another Hipster called Paul arrives, who is dressed in a buisness suit and carrying a briefcase. Paul explains that no one has highly paid jobs anymore, and that he is too is showing the brain dead conformists by being employed. The main hipsters then contemplate getting jobs as well, as another act to "Screw you conformity". This sketch pokes fun at the high number of unemployment due to laziness, to the extent that being employed no longer seems to be a societal norm. Second Series Admiring Street Art The Hipsters admire a piece of 'modern street art' on a wall covered in grafiti, commenting on its intricate uniqueness, but it turns out to be a diamond shaped yellow road sign. Art Gallery The Hipsters are in an Art Gallery, once again admiring a seemingly pierced 'modern art'. They once again give lengthy comments on how exquisite it is, but when the art comes into the view of the camera it turns out to be a ball of scrunched up paper. A cleaner shortly appears and sweeps the paper ball into a dustpan, leaving the Hipsters very confused. The Green and Red Crossing Man The Hipsters observe people crossing at a pedestrian traffic light, and notice how everyone always listens to the "Green Crossing Man" who tells people to go, but never crosses when the "Red Crossing Man" who tells everyone not to cross. Keeping to their mentality of non-conforming, they contemplate crossing when the Red Crossing Man appears, but dismiss the idea as they aren't too fond of getting hit by a car. They then come up with the idea of a "Magenta Crossing Man" which should be exclusively crossing for non-conformist Hipsters like themselves. Phone Shop Trivia *So far only "Bowman" (the Hipster played by Cosmo) has been named. *A one-time sketch featuring "Retro" Guys is very similar to the Hipsters sketch, which also features Cosmo and Hayden. *This is the second time that Cosmo and Hayden have starred together as the main roles in a sketch, they previously did this in The Cavemen although Molly, Mia and Rowan were featured every time as supporting roles. *In a post-credits behind the scene, Hayden and Rowan (dressed in their Hipster costumes), watch the filming of the Super School from outside the classroom, and claim they weren't featured in the sketch because they were too good for it. They are then noticed by Molly who waves at them. Cast *Cosmo Renfree as Bowman the Hipster *Hayden McKertish as Unnamed Hipster *Jake Fehily as Paul the Employed Hipster *Molly Daniels as Cafe Waitress *Xavier Michelendis as Wayne the Phone Shop Counterman *Rowan Hills as Phone Shop Employee Category:Sketches Category:Reocurring Sketches Category:First Series Sketches Category:Second Series Sketches Category:Cosmo's Sketches Category:Hayden's Sketches